Do You Really?
by hg4everr
Summary: Is Cato really a vicious killer? Is Clove really a Psychopath? Can these two enemies find love in the wreckage that is their lives? Do You Really believe that?
1. Cato xx

**Cato**

Another dummy bites the dust. I watch as all the wannabe Careers clap for me in awe. My best mate Gary slaps me on my back encouragingly. "Well done lad!" he said to me. I smirked to myself…I was the best…at everything…well not EVERYTHING.

The prettiest girl in District 2 (Sapphire Tonarch) was looking at me and I knew it was time to make my move. In my District me and my friend like to keep a list on who's hot and who's not, Sapphire always came out top on the hot list. Her best friend Clove (who is rated 13th on the list) whispers something in Sapphires ear that makes her giggle as I approach her.

"What do you want Hadley?" Clove says menacingly. Ive never looked at Clove properly…the beautiful brown hair…her gorgeous eyes…the way she calls me Hadley… WAIT SNAP OUT OF IT CATO YOU'RE HERE TO HIT IT OFF WITH SAPPHIRE NOT CLOVE!

"Nothing much Clover, well I want to see if Sapphire here would like to come to my house!" I say adding a wink, she looks disgusted. DAMN! I normally can get any girl I want they just naturally fall for me…wait…does that sound too arrogant?

"Get away Cato I will never like you, you can just leave me alone…oh and Clove too!" and then she storms off. That girl has got attitude! Why is everything in my damn life so hard? On other notes, it's the reaping tomorrow. Since I'm 18 I'm gonna volunteer, and I'm gonna win, for my District, for my family. I just hope Clove…I MEAN SAPPHIRE isn't volunteering, I don't want to be the one to kill her!


	2. Clove xx

**Clove**

Today is the reaping! Boy am I pumped! I am good with knives, spears, an axe and basically everything except from a sword! I am ready for these games and I know once I volunteer there is no going back! Well, I don't care I can totally become victor and that idiot Cato isn't gonna stop me!

Once I take a shower, I get dressed in this flowery black dress my mam laid out for me and I reluctantly put a dash of make-up on. For once in my life I finally feel beautiful, I don't care if I got rated 13th on that boy thing, honestly how I look has never really bothered me but since I'm volunteering I have to look at least appealing. I say my goodbyes to my mam and dad and my little sister April then I head down to the square. It was early so hardly anybody would be there. I was right except for a blonde hair boy with bright blue eyes. HADLEY! That boy really gets on my nerves and I hate him. He always stares into my eyes and it freaks me out. Well this one time our hands accidentally touched and I got this tingly feeling, but anyway I'm no expert on love!

Our escort (Queenie or something) is talking about the Hunger games Blah Blah Blah… JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! I so wanted to scream that but I kept my temper. "Now as always, ladies first!" Finally I said to myself. "Sapphir…"

"I volunteer!" I scream it as loud as I could. Yes! Just me volunteering no other freaks getting in my way! I sashay up to the stage looking devilish and I think I freak Queenie out a bit, who cares anyway? "LOVELY now we all know you are Clove little miss but anyway, on with the boys… Adam jame…" "I volunteer!" shouts a boy with blonde hair and a familiar voice. CATO AGAIN!

After what seems like forever she tells us to shake hands. I almost didn't, but then again that would make me look bad so I did. I gave him a look with my eyes saying "you better watch out Hadley!" but all he does is smirk! The arrogance on this dude is unbelievable! Suddenly I get taken to the train… WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO MY FAMILY! I was nearly in tears but I held them in, I didn't want to look weak, my height already screams weak for me! God I wish I was as popular and tall as Cato…wait? What? All I can see next is the beautifulness of the train…


	3. Cato xxx

**Cato**

As I am sitting down in the elegant train, I feel the stares of Clove. God, just because I'm her enemy doesn't mean that she needs to stare at me like she's going to kill me right here and now! The door suddenly opens and I see our mentors.

Brutus and Enobaria. Wow Enobaria freaks me out with those pointy, stupid teeth! On the other hand I am really excited to have Brutus as one of my mentors! He is my favourite victor from District 2. My parents say I am awfully like him and I was proud. I thought I was going to have a fangirl moment right then, but then I remembered, I'm Cato vicious not sweet.

"Well hello ickle tribute from District 2!" Enobaria snorted at Clove.

"She may me ickle but she's just about as deadly as I am!" I say before I could stop myself. Enobaria gives me the death stare.

"Chill out Enobaria, I have faith in both of these kids and I really think that one of them will become this Hunger Games winner," Said Brutus politely smiling at both me and Clove. I smiled back and Clove flashed a grin.

"Anyway, tactics, do you guys have anything going on at all, like are you in love or best friends?" Pipes up Enobaria

"God no!" I and Clove say at the exact same time which makes us both laugh.

"Good, now you guys will not get in the way of each other in the arena, quick reminder, tonight is the tribute parade so we are going to show you off to the capitol, you will meet with your prep team and then you will meet your stylist. Understand?" Brutus askes us.

"We totally understand." Clove says for both of us


	4. Clove xxx

**Clove**

I grit my teeth for my last wax. Boy did it hurt! I wonder if Cato had to get waxed. Probably not, he was a boy after all! When my prep team finished hosing me down, they went to get my stylist whose name was Diamond.

When Diamond came in, I noticed she wasn't like the other capitol people. She actually looks kind of normal (well except for the pink hair!) she looked me up and down and I could tell she was making a list of pros and cons about me. Since I don't care how I look, I don't really bother what other people say about me.

"Well Clove you are beautiful no matter what you think. Hello I'm Diamond and I will be your personal stylist for the Hunger Games; also if you need anything at all you can come to me." Diamond said sweetly. "Now in the past people from District 2 have been dressed in peacekeeper like costumes, well, I don't want to do that and neither does Cato's stylist. Now you two both look like warriors and as you know District 2 was built on the remains of Rome, so me and Cato's stylist decided to dress you both in Roman, gold warrior suits." She adds.

"Super cool!" I say with a grin. Pleased, Diamond takes me to my costume and fits me into it, she says I look fierce and beautiful at the same time. I'm starting to like this person! As I look in the mirror, I don't see Clove the psychopath, I see Clove, a girl with a warriors heart!

"I love it!" I say.

"Good, now I'm going to take you down to the chariots where you can meet the tributes from D1 and D4!" she does just that. When I get to my chariot Cato is already there chatting to the D4 tributes. The boy looks weak and the girl does too, but I guess we have to have them as allies.

"Hello." I say politely they smile and say hello back.

"Clove this is Drake and Swish," says Cato. I smile at them again, no wanting to seem rude. Then out of nowhere, the D1 tributes pop up.

"Hello Clove, Cato, Drake and Swish! I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel! So, I guess we are allies right?"

We all nod. Glimmer has beautiful blonde hair and green eyes that make her look even prettier than before. The only thing letting her down is her stupid costume, I point that out to her and she agrees with me, I might have just made a friend! The boy Marvel is handsome, but super skinny, I wonder what his strength is, I will just have to wait and find out! He grins at me eyeballing me up and down looking like he wanted to kiss me. I hate him already!

"Tributes to your chariots!" the announcer booms.

"Bye!" Glimmer says to me nicely and I say it nicely back. After 1 minute we are off, But I didn't expect the tributes from D12 to be on fire!


	5. Glimmer xx

**Glimmer**

**I am sometimes posting Glimmer and Marvels point of view as well! Oh and yes this will contain Glarvel… -Brooke xx**

Clove… she may be deadly but I'm not frightened of her, in fact I think I might like her as a friend! Cato… He is tough (and handsome) but I know when it comes down to it I can beat him! Marvel…Excellent with a spear, handsome, skinny and he is my boyfriend! Drake…Small, good with a trident, cute and will definitely get lots of sponsors! Swish…Cunning, good at climbing, fast and can throw a javelin perfectly! Me… Not cunning, not deadly, not tough, not good with weapons, not fast and I won't get a lot of sponsors. Well, I'm not THAT bad with a bow and arrow, I'm a black belt in Karate, I'm beautiful and I'm pretty persuasive!

Anyway back to the parade!

I'm waving and blowing kisses when Marvel takes my hand so I don't fall off. He is so sweet! How could I kill him? I know I couldn't! People are screaming my name and throwing roses for me. I catch one and blow kisses to the direction it came from.

I'm enjoying the spotlight when suddenly (to my displeasure) the crowd starts going bonkers for the D12 people. I think the names are Catkiss and Peter or Katniss and Peeta, something like that! I turn around and see that there on fire! FIRE! They have just stolen all my sponsors. UGH THE FIRST CHANCE I GET I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!

Wait, it's the stylist that did a good job not them, the capitol will soon realize this and go back to praising me! OH and the other ones too!

Once the parade is other, I seek out Clove. Once I find her we both express our hate for Katniss.

"I wish I could stick my knife in her face, how dare she and Peeta steal our sponsors!" Clove shouted and I agreed.

"Here come Cato, Marvel and Drake," she adds

"Where is Swish?" I ask

"She was so angry that she needed a little bit of space." Drake answered.

"Well don't we all?" Clove said. We all laughed, even Cato. WOW, I thought a guy that tough and muscular didn't have the ability to laugh and I said that to everyone. It made them crack up more.

This is a good sign. However, I really don't want to kill any of these people. Except from Ten Tonne Hadley!


	6. Cato xxxx

**Cato**

**If you are reading this then please leave a review on any of my chapters! I really want to hear your opinions and I want to know how I could improve this story – Brooke xx**

Marvel… I hate the way he eyes Clove… not that I like Clove or anything! Glimmer… I hate her girlish voice and how she called me Ten Tonne Hadley… I want the girl dead! Drake… I get along with him because he won't make it and I feel sorry for this guy! Swish… I hate everything about her! She is a total snake and I don't want her to be my ally! It seems the only person I don't fully hate is Clove.

I remember when we first met. It was when we were both 8. Both of us were the highest rated people in our year group and I was angry that I wasn't it alone. I tried to kill Clove and yes I regret it but sometimes I can't control my temper! The day after I decided what I was going to do, I grabbed a knife and flew it in her direction. I can't aim very well but I still got it stuck in her hip. She collapsed in a pool of blood and I started panicking. What had I done? I thought she was dead but she was managing to stay alive. Someone found us and they were so angry at me it was unbelievable. I was crying because I almost killed a beautiful girl. I was shouting sorry at the top of my lungs to this girl that at the time I didn't even know her name! She looked and said that she was going to get revenge then she passed out. I was taken home. She has considered me an enemy ever since.

When I returned home after Clove had been taken away I was slapped viciously by my parents. They were disgusted to have me as their son and they said that they wanted me dead. I couldn't get to sleep that night, Cloves face kept reappearing in my mind. Ever since I have been trying to be friends with Clove, because when I thought about it, me and her were equally good with all weapons and we would make the ultimate team. There was one flaw though. Clove! She wouldn't even look at me. Then one day Clove made friends with Sapphire Tonarch who all the boys had a crush on… except me. My best mate Gary made a list of the prettiest girls in the training centre and Sapphire came top. The girls did a boy one and I came out top. So everyone thought me and Sapphire would make the greatest couple ever. I disagreed and so did she. Eventually, I got sick of everyone saying it so I asked her out and I kept on doing that until the reaping. Clove told Sapphire what I did to her when we were 8 and Sapphire has been holding it against me forever. If I could have changed that day I would've, not for Sapphire, but for Clove.

Why does everything in life have to be so complicated? And here I am now, sitting in my room watching the parade over again, not caring who I will kill out of these 23 innocent people. Stupid 12 I thought, why did they get such great stylists? Why did they steal MY sponsors? I was called to the sitting room by Brutus, he said he wanted to chat to me and Clove about something. I put on some comfortable clothing and went to Brutus.

"Now, I can tell you two have a lot of history of hate for each other, but in the arena you are going to have to get along no matter what! I am going to get a drink with the other mentors and while I'm gone I want you two to talk to each other name 10 things you like about the other person and 5 things you don't like, clear?"

"Yes." We both say. "Good!" and with that Brutus headed off.

"You first!" I say to Clove.

"Fine! 10 things I like : Your hair, your skills with weaponry, your eyes, your smile, your strength, your laugh, your muscles, your teeth, your sense of humour and your face, five things I don't like: Your arrogance, the fact you tried to kill me, your attitude, how you are a player and finally your anger problems. Your turn…" Clove finishes and looks at me to start.

"Okay I like: Your freckles, your hair, your height, how you are mischievous, your prettiness, your mad skills with weapons, your laugh, your style, your hair, your smarts and YOUR face 5 things I don't like: Your hate for me, when you backstab people, the way you kick me, your walk and YOUR anger problems!" I say, Clove is smiling.

"Thanks Hadley!" she smirks. And with that final remark…I kiss her.


	7. Glimmer xxx

**Glimmer**

**Many people who read my story stop after they have read the first one so if you do read this please carry on reading! – Brooke xx**

My mentor (Cashmere) called me and Marvel to the sitting room. When we both got there she looked unhappy about something.

"What's the matter Cash?" Marvel asks. I hate it when he calls her Cash!

"You two are what's the matter, I know you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, well that won't do! In the arena you need to let your emotions free. Also, I would recommend kissing one of the D2 people since they are the fiercest. Create a false relationship between you and D2 even ask them out and when the time comes you stab them in the back! I know it will be hard but you have to do it for your survival, only 1 comes out and if you follow this plan it will be one of you, if you don't follow the plan, you will be the first ones dead when it comes down to it. So what I am saying is, you two should break up and get together with D2. Clear?" Cashmere explains

I'm not that sure, but Marvel seems to be as he says clear the minute Cashmere stops talking. This makes me think he actually wants to break up with me. What if he does? Well he did actually!

Other things cross my mind like how Marvel has to get together with my friend and I have to get together with Ten Tonne Hadley! Not easy! He clearly stated that he hated me and well I guess I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend but that is if I wasn't going out with Marvel. Oh and I guess I hate him too really! Why does my damn life have to be so CRAP?

**In the morning,**

I remember that today was the day I had to make Cato love me and if I don't get him to it could cost me my life. No pressure then! I strip down and get into the shower. So many things to choose from! When I got out, I smelled of Roses, perfect most guys are attracted to roses! I put on my training clothes and headed into the sitting room. I ate my breakfast slowly so I wouldn't have to come face to face with Cato for ages. Unfortunately, Cashmere saw right through me and had to literally drag me to the training centre. Marvel was practically skipping down the hallway, probably excited to see Clove. A sting of jealousy ran through me.

I get more anxious as I approach the training centre. Once I am there I quickly scan the room for Cato. Found him, he's talking to Marvel. But where is Clove? I scream and run over to Cato I grab his muscular arms and rest my head against his six pack. He looked down at me in distaste, god am I failing already?

"Um… Glimmer, what are you doing?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh call me Glim… kay?!" I answered

"Okay Glim… what are you doing?" He asks again.

"I'm having a handsome District 2 boy protect me, anyway can I have a private word after the head trainer talks to us?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"Fine!" he says roughly. Wow, I've got a lot of warming up to do! Just when I think this Clove turns up. I hug her and say hi, I mean, GIRL POWER right? Marvel twirls Clove and hugs her tightly in his arms. Cato shoots daggers at him. Oh no, I hope there is nothing going on with Cato and Clove!

The head trainer gives us information and strategies and some basic rules of the training centre. Then we were free to go wherever. I tried to look intimidating to the other tributes. Marvel and Cloves hands were locked with each other, it's like they were already dating! Not like I'm jealous or anything!


	8. Clove xxxxx

**Clove**

I immediately head to the knife station where I belong. I try not to think of anything except from how I want to scare these tributes. All of the other careers didn't bother listening to the trainer because the career tributes never starve or die from another district, but I listened closely. I planned out how I was going to spend my day. In the morning I am going to focus on weaponry then after lunch I am going to the edible plants section then tomorrow in the morning I am learning to climb then in the afternoon I will try and revise all that I have learnt. Most of the careers (especially Cato) think that my plan is pointless, but his is pointless too I mean if our supplies get blown up he won't know how to survive, I will.

Anyway back to my knife throwing! I pick up 5 and turn the dummies on full speed. Oh god I can feel lots of people watching me and smirking. Well I will show them what I can do. I throw each knife and all of them land dead centre in the targets. I smile, I never miss!

After throwing some more knives I soon get bored and head over to the spear station where Marvel was.

"Hey beautiful Clove!" he smiles at me and I feel myself blushing. Cato is once again shooting daggers at him. Cato should know I don't like him, when he kissed me I punched him and went back to my room. Cato has some nerve, trying to kill me when I was eight then try and make friends, hitting on my best friend Sapphire and completely ignoring me, saying I was ickle, flirting with Glimmer today and then he kissed me? NO! I was not going to be fooled by this boy, he had a game tactic and that was to lure me into a false sense of security. Well, I'm Clove and I don't fall for that stuff! I am going to win the Hunger Games for my little sister April and that big jerk wasn't going to stand in my way!

"Hey Marvel, um, can you teach me how to throw a spear like that because, I'm as excellent with spears as you are. Yes I was the best girl who could do it back at District 2 but I'm still not as good as you! So can you please give me some advice?" I ask as sweetly as I could.

"Sure, I mean, we are allies right?" he says.

"Yeah oh and we are allies AND friends!" I say back

"Great! Ok let's get started!"

"Excellent!" I reply

For the past 20 minutes I have been working with Marvel at the spear station. He says he was surprised I needed any help; the only thing he criticized me on was how I was holding my spear. Once I held it right I threw the spear and it landed right in the middle. I was so happy! Then for the next 10 minutes I and Marvel hung out at the archery section with Glimmer who apparently wasn't that bad with a bow. She taught us how to hold our bow and arrow and by the time it was lunch time, Glimmer and me had become like sisters!

"Hey Clove, can I have a private word?" Marvel asked Cato was listening curiously.

"Sure I mean it won't take long, will it?" I asked

"No no!" he replied and with that we went down a deserted hallway where Marvel said we could stop.

"Look Clove, the minute I saw you I knew that I had feelings for you. I just couldn't handle your beauty! I know you won't like me because of Cato, but I needed to share my feelings with you before we go into the arena. Now, I understand that you might not like me that way, but can you just tell me what type of feeling you have for me and if you don't like me that way then we could still have a shot at being friends?" Marvel says desperately. I think carefully, I mean I do like Marvel, a lot, more than I like Cato for sure, but what have I been saying to myself all day. Don't let Cato get in they way, but Marvel isn't Cato. Is he?

"I like you a lot Marvel," I say quickly.

"Good!" he says and the he kisses me. And I kiss him back. I feel like fireworks are going off and I don't want anyone to ruin this moment. Well Cato does. Out of the blue, he tackles Marvel to the ground and starts punching him.

"STOP!" I scream and try and push Cato off of Marvel, but I can't. WHAT DID THIS BOY EAT FOR BREAKFAST? I keep shouting at Cato to stop and soon someone comes. It's Glimmer. She dashes over and tries to help me get Cato off of Marvel. Cato is still punching him and I can tell it really hurts. We try and try again but it won't work. A minute later Swish, Drake, Thresh, Peeta and Katniss come to our aid. Together we were able to push him off. Drake, Thresh, Peeta and Swish are holding Cato back. Me, Gimmer and Katniss help Marvel up and get him to first aid. Glimmer is close to tears, she obviously knew Marvel before the Hunger Games. Marvel is getting treated, meanwhile the nurse asks me Glimmer and Katniss about what happened. I explained how me and Marvel kissed and Cato attacked him. Glimmer explained how she had heard something and went to check it out and Katniss explained that Drake had seen us and went back into the cafeteria to get Swish and her and Peeta heard him talking and decided to help. Thresh heard too apparently. The nurse lets us go.

"Thanks fire girl," I mumble to Katniss

"Anytime!" she says and smiles. Ok, maybe I judged her wrong; maybe she's not that bad after all! When I came back I see Cato sitting on the couch. He looked like he was about to say something but before he had the chance I lashed out at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT CATO? WHY DID YOU RUIN MY HAPPINESS?" I shout.

"Because Clove I was jealous," he tries to say as calmly as possible.

"JEALOUS! WHY?" I retort.

"BECAUSE CLOVE, I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL NO MATTER WHAT!" he shouts. Then he storms off. What? He loves me? What? I watch him walk off and start to regret my shouting at him. He was jealous and he actually loves me. I realize something. I don't actually like Marvel, he reminds me of Cato, he looks like Cato, the whole reason I kissed him was because he was like Cato. The only reason I neglected the kiss with Cato was because I thought he didn't mean it. But he did! I feel so stupid now! I don't like Marvel… I like Cato!


	9. Cato xxx!

**Cato**

**THANK YOU! I have got a lot of view on my story so I really mean that thank you! I might not be posting that much because I have school and blah blah… but when I get the chance I will – Brooke**

What I did was stupid. I just got jealous. I never thought I would actually like Clove but she attracts me in so many ways. I never really liked her friend, I liked Clove all along, it just took a while to realise it. Seeing Clove with Marvel like that made me so angry. I watched them for at least a minute hoping Clove would pull away and come and find me but she didn't, she stayed snogging with Marvel! I was so irate; I was thinking that that should be ME with Clove, not him. I've known her longer, I've liked her longer AND I am the one who deserves Clove. NOT HIM! So in that split-second moment, I tackled him to the ground. Clove was trying to get me off, but I wouldn't move until he said that he would leave Clove alone. I punched him with all my strength and he started bleeding. Serves him right for stealing Clove. Why would Clove like him anyway? I mean he looks a lot like me, but Clove hates me. Then a bit later Glimmer comes, but I swore I wouldn't budge. Obviously, someone heard and a whole gang of people came and tried to shift me. I knew I was outnumbered, but before I surrendered, I whispered into to Marvels ear for him to say away from Clove. Thresh, Peeta, Drake and Swish were calming me down while Clove, Glimmer and Katniss took Marvel to first aid. WHY WASN'T CLOVE STICKING WITH ME?

When I got back I waited anxiously for Clove. I practised what I was going to say.

"Clove, I thought Marvel was attacking you so I tackled him. I honestly thought he was and I didn't hear you screaming since I had blood in my ear where Marvel had tried to punch me. Please forgive me; I didn't intend for Marvel to get hurt, I just wanted him to stop attacking you. Well he wasn't attacking, he was kissing, but you know what I mean. Sooooo… Forgive and forget?"

I planned it out perfectly. Yes, I know it was a huge lie, but I didn't want Clove to be ignoring me. That's when she came in, I was about to say my speech and that's when she lashed out at me. She asked why I had ruined her happiness. That moment I just decided I shouldn't lie to my true love and said back as calmly as possible that I was jealous. She looked completely bewildered. She asked me very rudely why I was jealous. I just lost it and admitted my biggest secret…that I love her.

After the confession, I stormed back to my room leaving Clove standing there. I shouldn't have done that. Now she knew my weakness. DAMN. I am losing my street cred. I turn on my TV to watch this capitol soap opera. It wasn't bad actually; I even got a bit teary at times. That was when someone knocked at my door.

"Come in!" I said wondering who it could be. Clove. She was wearing a white night dress and her hair was tied back. She looked beautiful.

"Well don't just stare at me!" She said smirking.

"I wasn't!" I replied embarrassed.

"You were!" She commented.

"Okay, let's change the subject! Why are you here?" I asked.

"To apologise to you and to say I love you." She said blushing.

"Oh well…good!" I said back.

"That's all?" she asked, eyebrows rose.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really…" she replied looking disappointed.

"Come here!" I said to her. She obediently came over and sat down beside me.

"Now please don't punch me!"

"I won't!" Clove replies. I kiss her softly and this time instead of punching me she places her hands around me next and kisses me back. I wrap my hands around her waist. She is so weightless and she is so beautiful. I don't want this moment to end. Why did the Hunger Games have to split us up? I knew what I was going to do. There was only going to be one winner from District 2… and that will be Clove! I swore to myself that I would do anything to protect her, even sacrifice myself so that she could live. Hopefully this will work. Because Hope is stronger than fear!


	10. Glimmer xxx!

**I am soooooo sorry! I have been so busy it is unbelievable! Thank you for 55 views of this story! I only thought it would get like 2! – Brooke xxx**

**Glimmer**

I HATE CATO!

I HATE CATO!

**I HATE CATO!**

Hey did I mention that I hate Cato? I can't believe that arrogant cheapskate! UGH! My life is already in pieces and now he has to beat up the only person in my life I generally love? He is an idiot and I won't make him like me even if it costs me my survival. Everyone knows I'm not going to win anyway! It's the private sessions with the game makers today and I know I'm going to get the lowest score possible!

Cashmere is sitting in the lounge when she calls me to come sit with her. I reluctantly obey. All I want is some peace and quiet.

"Glimmer, today is the private sessions and I want you to get one of the highest scores there is. I recommend that you start shooting arrows at targets then after your fifth arrow I want you to start climbing around the room to show that you are not just a pretty face who is scared of heights. Lastly I want you to go to the dummies and start doing martial arts. By the time you finish that it will be time to go. When you are about to leave I want you to curtsey and use your looks to persuade them to fall in love with you so they HAVE to give you a high score. Understand?"

"How will I persuade them to fall in love with me just by curtseying?" I ask confused

"Use your body and your eyes Glimmer." She tells me

"Okay. Body and eyes. Got it! Anything else?" I ask

"No just remember what I said." She says as I trudge back to my room

I push open the door of my room to see Marvel sitting on my bed. He has still got lots of bruises, but the capitol healed him up pretty well!

"What score do you think you will get today?" He asks, watching me closely as I close the door.

"Not a high score that's for sure." I say a bit too coldly.

"I think I will get a pretty good score since I'm good looking and excellent with weapons!" He boasts.

"Can you get out of my room I'm going to take a shower?" I snap back.

"I will come too!" he says, I glare at him.

"Okay I was just kidding calm your kettle Glim!" Marvel snaps, I don't know what happened to our relationship. It was fine until these Hunger Games showed up and ruined it all.

Once I made sure he was gone, I stripped down and hopped into the shower. I started humming a song by a previous victor called Seeder from D11. After my shower I put on my training gear and head to the elevator. Marvel is holding the door for me.

"Calmed down now?" He says smugly

"Shut up," I say back

"I guess not!" He says

After what seems like forever, we reach the training room floor. I'm scheduled first. Yes that means the attention will be all on me. Wait… is that good or bad? My name is called. I stand up and strut as best as I can into the training centre. I blow a kiss to the game makers before I start.

I pick up the bow and arrow and shoot some targets. For the first time in forever, I get one dead centre. I felt so happy. After shooting a couple more I put the bow and arrow down and head over to the climbing section. I climb the rocky wall and dance across the wooden blocks at the top. I climb a few more things then jump down gracefully. I get a round of applause. 1 minute left. I go to the martial arts section and start punching and kicking the dummies until each one has lost at least an arm or leg!

"Thank you Glimmer, you have been dismissed."

I blow one more kiss. I Curtsy showing as much skin as I can, then give some of them a flirtatious look with my eyes. That went better than expected. Cato is eyeing me, clearly wanting something. He mouths me to wait at the roof. Then he turns his attention to Clove.

Why would Cato want to meet me at the roof? Out of all the places in this damn building, why the roof? It makes no sense. After 47 minutes I start to get bored and decide to go back to my floor. Suddenly the elevator door opens and Cato comes out.

"Why are we here?" I ask him

"I wanted to warn you," he says

"Warn me about what?" I ask clearly confused.

"Marvel is going to try and kill you when you least expect it, he told me last night. Whatever you do Glimmer, don't trust him and stay away. Lock your door at night if you have to just don't let Marvel kill me." He warns me

"Okay I believe you, he has been acting strangely and he's always in my room. But, why are you warning me, you hate me right?" I answer

"Yes I do hate you and I will never stop hating you! However, you are Cloves friend and Clove would be devastated if you died."

"Why do you care so much about Clove?"

"I love her and she loves me!" He replies and with that he disappears down the elevator out of sight.

Clove and Cato like each other. PLOT TWIST. Clove is my friend and she trusts Cato so I trust Cato. I silently make my way back to my bedroom. I am just about to open the door when someone grabs my neck from behind…


End file.
